Dragon Queens
WoF Not me though right.png NarwhalsPetTDLA.png Shiny night wing .jpg Keep-calm-and-read-wings-of-fire-3.png Screenshot 2015-07-16 at 9.12.38 AM.png Tsunami power .jpg WingsofFire6frontcoverfinal729x1024.jpg ImageofTamarin.jpg 18527497.jpg 17675467.jpg Book1 Smaller.png Icewings.png QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg Scarlet by Warriordragon876.jpg Queen Scarlet.png GermanScarlet.png Scarlet.png Scarlets Companion (Fan-made).jpeg Scarlet.JPG Scarlet knows best.png Queen Scarlet Death.png Scarlett the Rainwing.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Glory wings of fire rainwing.jpeg Sweetglory.png Interestingglory.gif Glorytherainwingwhochangescolors.gif Glory copy copy.png Glory Headshot.png Glorymds.png Gloryperilcomparison.png Queen Glory'sflight.gif Glory Mirror.png Glorymyfav.png Glorycoloredlineart.png Glorytherainwingdragon.png 6. Glorybringer.jpg GLORYYYY.jpg GLORYCOVER.jpg Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Bouncing Glory.gif Glorybringer-0.jpg Glory Cover Art.png Queen Glory the Great.png Glory Colouring.png Glory2.jpg Glory-0.jpg Images glory.jpeg Rainbow-Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif Regal Glory~.png Glorytherainwing.png TopshotGlory.jpg GloryFull.jpg Glory the dragon.jpg Glory wallpaper 2 by warriorcats303-d78vpgs.png Glory glitter.png Glory.jpeg Glory2 (2).jpeg Glory.png Queen Glory.jpg QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg Ofthreequeens.png Queensmalmylimemoop.jpg Wings of Fire the Dragon queens.jpg Queens Rights Activists.png War of the Queens.JPG Dragon queens.jpg The seven dragon tribes are ruled by queens. Only their daughters, sisters, and nieces can serve as potential successors to the throne, with the exceptions of RainWings, MudWings, and occasionally SandWings. Since the MudWings have a leader in the group of siblings, called the bigwings, all sisters are loyal to her and will not challenge her for the place as queen. In almost all dragon tribes, for a princess or other royal female to become queen, they must challenge the current queen to a battle to the death. Whoever wins the battle will then take (or keep) the title of Queen. Another way is for the queen to die of some other cause such as sickness, murder, or unfortunate accident (see Queen Oasis). The RainWings have devised a way to select their queens that does not go against their pacifist nature. They partake in a group of activities or games that involve activities such as flower hunts, fruit gathering, tree gliding, camouflage, and venom targeting. The dragon to win the majority will become queen, as seen with Queen Magnificent and her royal challenge. The method the NightWings use to choose a queen is presumably like most other tribes, although this is not known for certain, as the books claim that the NightWings's Queen system is top secret and do not build on the information there. It is possible they had a method slightly different than the other clans. For the SandWings, whoever obtains the Eye of Onyx is the next queen of the tribe, regardless of bloodline (See Queen Thorn). Otherwise, they do it the same way as the other tribes. List of Current Queens *Queen Coral of the SeaWings *Queen Ruby, of the SkyWings *Queen Moorhen of the MudWings *Queen Glacier of the IceWings *Queen Glory of the RainWings & NightWings *Queen Thorn of the SandWings List of Historic Queens *Queen Oasis of the SandWings (murdered by scavengers). *Queen Dazzling, Queen Magnificent, Queen Exquisite, Queen Grandeur, and Queen Fruit Bat, all of the RainWings (all alive, but no longer queens). *Queen Splendor of the RainWings (kidnapped by the NightWings, then rescued, no longer queen). *Ex-Queen Scarlet of the SkyWings (hiding in an unknown location, waiting to challenge her daughter, Queen Ruby, and take back the throne) *Queen Battlewinner of the NightWings (killed by the ice inside her when she left the lava) *Blister, Burn, and Blaze were competing for the SandWing throne, after Queen Oasis was murdered by scavengers (Blister - killed by Eye of Onyx & Burn killed by dragonbite viper, completing a line of the prophecy) *Queen Pearl of the SeaWings (the only queen to ascend the throne peacefully, one of the few survivors after Albatross went mad, banned animus dragons, deceased). Not to be confused with Pearl *Queen Diamond of the IceWings (one of the first IceWing queens, also first Animus IceWing) Each tribe has their own queen. These are the queens, past and present, in the course of the series Mudwings Past Queens No historical queen of MudWings have been mentioned in the series so far. Current Queen Queen Moorhen - For the entire series, the MudWing queen has been Queen Moorhen. She has never been challenged because her siblings know she is stronger than all of them. SandWings Past Queens Oasis - She once bathed in glory and treasure as the SandWing queen. Although one of the most powerful queens, she still fell due to a scavenger's sword. Her death caused turmoil, which led to war between her daughters (see below) The Rival Sisters Blister - She was known to be the smartest and the best at plotting. The SeaWings and NIghtWings sided with her, but the SeaWings deserted her. She dies by electrocution from the Eye of Onyx. Blaze - Of the queens, she is the youngest and prettiest, but the dumbest and possibly the weakest of the queens. The majority of the SandWings and the IceWings allied with her. Glacier helped her with everything. She is the only surviving queen, but is still not the official queen of the SandWings. Burn - Being the oldest and the strongest, Burn was certainly the most powerful. She used brute force to earn support, but still was not well-liked. The MudWings and SkyWings were allied with her. She died when Blister gave her dragonbite vipers. One of them bit her leg and she died. Current Queen Queen Thorn - Thorn founded the Outclaws and married an animus NightWing by the name of Stonemover. They had a daughter, Sunny, one of the dragonets of destiny. When the queens were battling it out, the dragonets of destiny chose Thorn via The Eye of Onyx. That made her the queen, and she still is as of now. SeaWings Past Queens Queen Pearl - After her grandfather Albatross went crazy and killed 9 dragons, Pearl ascended the throne peacefully, her first move was banishing all the Animus dragons. Current Queen Queen Coral - For many years, Queen Coral has been the queen of the SeaWings. She doesn't have a lot of female heirs, which is one reason she is still reining. One of her daughters, Orca, did challenge her, but Coral killed Orca. Coral is also shown to be a good author. SkyWings Past Queens Scarlet - For at least 40 years, she ruled the SkyWings, even though she might have been a little physcopathic. Then, after being blasted by Glory with venom, she went missing and technically gave up the throne. Some still support her, though. Current Queen Queen Ruby - Not much is known about her yet, but it is known she is Scarlet's daughter and that she banished Peril from the Sky Kingdom. Many dragons support her. RainWings Past Queens Before Glory, six queens shared the throne. They were: * Magnificent, who is shown to be really lazy and forgetful * Dazzling, Glory described her as eating too many papayas and mangoes * Exquisite, who loves sloths * Splendor, who was kidnapped * Fruit Bat, who loves flowers * Grandeur, the former true queen with royalty in blood Current Queen Queen Glory - A former dragonet of destiny, Glory is the exact opposite of her tribe. She probably will be the greatest queen due to her not being lazy like the others. IceWings Past Queens Queen Diamond - She was one of the first IceWing Animus Dragons along with being one of the first IceWing queens. Her son was Prince Arctic, also an Animus. Current Queen Queen Glacier - She is shown to ally with Blaze because of the land Blaze was willing to hand over. Glacier protects Blaze, most probably just for the land she was going to receive. She is shown to not hate the dragonets but is willing to kill them if they aren't choosing Blaze. More about is revealed in Winter Turning. NightWings Past Queens Queen Battlewinner - She and Morrowseer had the idea for the prophecy. During a fight with IceWings, Battlewinner got blasted down the throat by frostbreath but managed to survive because she made it into lava just in time, creating a balance. However, because she needed stay in lava in order to stay alive, she never seen by her tribe. Battlewinner died when she crawled out of lava to lead her tribe to safety. Current Queen Queen Glory - Princess Greatness decided that her tribe must bow down to Glory of the RainWings in order to keep alive. Glory is the first queen in the series to rule over two tribes - RainWings and NightWings. Gallery Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png|Queen Scarlet Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png|Queen Coral Queen Ruby.png|Queen Ruby Queen_of_Sky.png|Queen Scarlet|link=Ex-Queen Scarlet Sandy.JPG|Queen Oasis Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|Queen Scarlet Scan 1.jpg|By Blizzard of the ice wing- "of three queens who Blister and Blaze and Burn" BLISTER, BLAZE, &BURN.png|SandWing rivals Burn,Blister,and BlazeDA.png|Burn (left) Blister (middle) Blaze (right) Queen Coral.jpg|Queen Coral DSCF3437.JPG|Drawing of Queen Glacier DSCF3433.JPG|Drawing of Queen Scarlet Dragon queens.jpg|Queen Moorhen is not included. Top left: Queen Glacier Top right: Queen Splender and Queen Glory middle: Blister Blaze Burn and Queen Battlwinner Bottom left Queen Coral Bottom left: Queen Scarlet Frostbite.jpg|Dragonet who claims to be a princess Queen Battlewinner 2014.png|Queen Battlewinner by QueenClam Eye of Onyx.PNG|The Eye of Onyx|link=SandWing Treasure QueenThorn.png Queen Ruby Dragon City.png Queen Glory'sflight.gif MudWingbyQueenTerra.png Queen Scarlet.png MudWing by Queen Terra.png Ofthreequeens.png Wigns of Fire Queen Battlewinner Catified.png Queen Gloryer.jpg Kate Queen Glacier.jpg Queen Glory the Great.png BouncyQueenClam.gif QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg|By Flare Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:RainWings Category:IceWing History Category:NightWing History